My sister's silence
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: I was known as the mute girl's sister or Clara's sister. But then somehow we fall into the world of Atmos. For some reason everyone wants Clara and now I must protect her from more than bullies. The storm hawks seem ok but I'm just not sure of them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I haven't written a good storm hawks story in a while so I'm trying to now. Sadly Ally's Atmos is now over. That was most certainly my favorite fanfiction piece. I hope this will measure up to it. Everyone knows that I do not own Storm Hawks so I'm not going to put that at the beginning of every chapter. Enoy...or not I don't really care just review I need five before I update**

I'm not going to panic….

I'm not going to panic….

I'm not going to panic….

I'm panicking.

I woke up screaming and flailing. I hit something hard with my fist. I shot straight up gasping for breath. Everything was a blur. I didn't know where I was. I covered my mouth. I saw a boy with red hair and a face covered with blood. Oh crap I punched him in the face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I gasped covering my mouth.

I was rocking back and forth, my arms wrapped around my legs.

"I'm sorry I was, I was…" I trailed off.

"It's okay it's okay" A girl said touching my shoulder.

I flinched. How did I get here? Where was I? Every single question going through my head hurt it. I rubbed my head dully. The first coherent thought that came to me, that I said out loud was.

"I'M ALIVE" I said rather loudly putting my hands up in the air "Wow I'm an adrenaline junkie, probably not a good thing but I'm alive and where am I who are you, why does my head hurt and why are you all looking at me like I just came back from the dead?" Now I'm sounding like I just had three shots of espresso in my coffee.

The boy and the girl looked at me strangely but calmly as if they deal with psychotic mental patients or something. I've been to therapists before! Not fun...yeah you don't want to know.

"Uh you're on Terra...Piper where are we again?" The boy asked the girl who appearantly was Piper.

"Eh not important" Piper said waving it off.

"Um where's my sister?" I asked rather stupidly.

"I don't know what's her name what does she look like?" A blonde haired boy asked.

I looked around frantically at all of the faces.

"Her name's Clara she's about seven with black hair blue almost purple eyes and she's mute" I said quickly "Oh my god, oh my god"

"Calm down, Finn, go look for Clara" The red haired boy ordered the blonde one.

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes but walked off anyway, shouting Clara's name. I looked at the red haired boy nervously. He smiled at me kindly, but it was the clinical 'we're stooping to help you' sort of kind. I didn't like it.

"What's your name?" He asked a little too sincerely.

"Sanya" I said "Who are you what happened?"

"I'm Aerrow, this is Piper, and over there is Finn" The red head said calmly.

I looked around. This 'terra' was obviously covered in trees. The forests were beautiful but kind of sinister and dark. This meant that I automatically liked it. Yeah I'm weird like that. Suddenly a memory flashed back to me

-_We were walking in the woods. It was a common thing for us to do just walk in the woods together. Well Clara never talked but I could unload everything on her and she wouldn't tell a soul. Her unloading or venting was on flash paper. She would give it to me and I would read it. Then I would grab a lighter (I found it) and I would burn the paper. although since she was seven she usually didn't have much to say. Flash paper is extremely flammable if you didn't know. Well suddenly a boy from school appeared. We talked for a bit. Then he left. I felt so infuriated that he didn't even say hi to Clara I mean she can hear! Then suddenly I fell-_

That was it. There was no other explanation or anything. I fell, Clara fell and now we are in a place that doesn't remotely resemble the forest except for the trees of course. I struggled to my feet. I will not panic...well not on the outside. I just have to stay calm for Clara. But where was Clara? I felt awful, I lost her. Aerrow (What a weird name) wiped the blood off his face and got to his feet too. Piper just looked around, not really paying attention.

"Um sorry about your nose" I said awkwardly "I panic when I wake up its a reflex more than anything else"

"Its okay" Aerrow said.

I noticed he was staring at me strangely. I looked past him at a little figure crouching in a depression. It was Clara.

"Clara!" I shouted shoving past him.

She looked up at me her eyes clouded. I ran to her. Clara got up shakily. I picked her up hugging her. I almost cried even.

"Oh my god that scared the crap out of me!" I told her.

She cried silently into my shoulder while I kissed the top of her head. Sometimes people forgot how much she actually felt. Even I did. I turned around and walked back towards Aerrow and Piper. Piper smiled at me genuinely happy while Aerrow's false smile faltered into a frown. What was his problem? Finn ran up the hill moments later.

"I couldn't find, oh never mind I guess" He said seeing Clara "So what now?"

"I need help...I'm not from around here I have no idea what I'm doing I have a child in my care and my head is spinning from all of this!" I said quickly.

"Sure we can help, its always great having a guest on the ship" Piper said enthusiastically.

Aerrow's fake smile faltered again "Yeah sure..."

Finn just didn't answer. Clara scrambled down from my arms. I realized that she looked different. She wasn't wearing the same thing. It was closer fitting, more like a black jumpsuit and her hair was longer and more well placed. When she looked up at me her eyes were completely violet purple. I looked down at myself. My hands were longer, no longer pudgy and my hair was longer and darker. I had an identical jumpsuit on. It felt like it was made of really nice leather.

I looked at Aerrow and Piper smiling weakly.

"Thank you" I said, even though I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

They led us to their ship which I had to say was impressive. It looked like two hindenburgs attached to each other so it looked like some kind of air ship.

"This is the Condor" Aerrow said factually.

We walked up this sort of gangway up into a large room. Some kind of Rhino human type thing was sitting playing cards with a person who looked like they were rotting in a swamp for fifty years. Well it was more of the color that threw me off more than anything else. Yet I didn't say anything because that would be rude and I don't feel like being rude to my only life support. Clara tugged on my arm and pointed towards this rabbit dog type thing smiling. I had no idea what to say to that. Then she tugged on Aerrow's arm and pointed towards the swamp thing and the rhino thing. Aerrow looked at her in confusion.

"She wants to know who they are" I said keeping myself from saying 'what' they are.

"Oh...Stork Junko over here!" He said to them and they looked up.

"Oh when did you get here?" The Rhino asked. He honestly kind of sounded mentally retarded.

"Who are they?" The green guy asked "They seem suspicious"

"The wallop is Junko" Aerrow said (Thank god he pointed at him because I don't know what a wallop is!) "And the merb is Stork" Yay he didn't have to point that thing.

The little blue giant rabbit dog thing came up to us sniffing Clara. Clara backed up behind me fearfully.

"Its okay its just a...um a little help here?" I asked "I honestly have no idea"

Aerrow shrugged smiling an actual smile for the first time.

"That's Radarr, we don't really know what he is"

Clara came out from behind me and reached out with her small hand. I looked at Radarr intensely. He didn't bite her but nuzzled her hand. Clara smiled clapping happily. Then suddenly Clara tugged on Aerrow's hand again. This time she did a sign with her hand. Aerrow looked at me for translation.

"She wants to know where the bathroom is" I said dully.

"Oh..."

"Here come on" Piper said taking Clara's hand and leading her out of the room.

I stared at everyone. Everyone stared back at me awkwardly. This was going to be a long (and awkward) day...

**So that's the first chapter. You may judge as harshly as you want to but remember I will talk back and then I'll read you're stories:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, things are going to start getting complicated! I like complications. Anyway I don't think I have to say that I don't own Storm Hawks, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, so I won't write that in my notes every time.**

I opened my laptop as soon as Clara and I were alone in the guest quarters. I looked in the corner of the screen. A globe was at the bottom. How the heck did I have internet outside my world? All well I'm not complaining. I went onto the internet and googled the several words that I now knew, hoping for some kind of answer to everything.

Skimmer

Aerrow

Piper

Finn

Stork

Junko

Merb

Sky Knight

Radarr

Condor

Wallop

Cyclonian

I got millions of hits as usual. Appearantly Storm Hawks, was a Canadian cartoon at home. Everything on the fansite applied to what I already knew. I gathered as much credible data as I could like names of Terra's the Storm Hawks views on things, and weapondry. Everything is powered by crystals here, which I guess is their equivalent of fossil fuels. I leaned against the wall looking around the cabin curiously. It was strange yet not unpleasant. It was a bit claustraphobic for my taste but there was enough room to stretch out a bit. Clara laid on the floor coloring with markers that Junko found. She seemed happy. I knew that freaking out would scare her and that just isn't a good thing on any level.

I got onto facebook. This was an extremely odd thing. Everything was running as usual except there were alot of group messages. I looked closer. Wow almost everyone in town was freaking out. The mute girl and her sister were missing. I logged into my facebook and posted on my screen;

I'm fine Clara's fine don't worry.

I made it sound alot like someone else so that it might sound like we were taken hostage or something. Several chat boxes at once popped up.

_"Sanya where are you what happened?" _

_"Sanya answer me"_

_"Sanya are you ok?"_

I thought about it for a moment. I typed to my friend Anna Scarlet.

"_I can't talk he's watching me, don't message me again, hopefully I'll get out bye!"_

She didn't answer me. She probably assumed I cleared our chat history already. I closed the tab and looked up my online playlist. My playlist was a weird mix of just about everything. I had Mozart followed by My chemical romance. I'm not exactly picky whenever it comes to it. I turned the volume on loud and clicked greensleeves. I know it's kind of old and dorky but really you should listen to it, its relaxing. I adjusted the volume so that it wouldn't carry so much.

Suddenly I heard a crash. I shut my laptop quickly and looked up. Clara got up from the floor dusting off her dress. I got up slowly.

"Clara stay here" I said softly.

Clara can't speak but that meant that she couldn't promise either. She was behind me as I crept down the hall. I hid behind a large pipe and looked out over the bridge. It was filled with Talons as they called them. The leader, the Dark Ace was shouting random orders. All of the Storm Hawks were tied down and contained.

"Where is the girl?" The Dark Ace asked holding a red blade towards Aerrow.

"I, I don't know who your talking about" Aerrow said.

"The girl, the girl who doesn't speak!" Dark Ace shouted.

Suddenly Clara walked out looking at the men with her large violet eyes. She held her hands at her side as if she was on her best behavior for the principal, or in the army. There was no trace of fear, only the same blank bliss that she always had when guests were in the house. She was pretending to be dull emotionless, and stupid. Or maybe just a bit ignorant. She was signing to me behind her. I knew her plan. I didn't like it but I knew it.

Clara cocked her head looking at the Dark Ace curiously. She signed something towards him and pointed towards him. He looked at her rather confused, and I smiled stifling a laugh.

"She's asking who's the piss off" I said stepping out.

The Dark Ace clasped Clara's shoulder forcefully "You're coming with me"

Two Cyclonians came from behind me and grabbed me. I didn't put up a fight.

"If you value you're life you will take you're filthy claw off my sister" I said glaring at him.

His grip tightened. I suddenly felt some panic. I didn't like the looks of this man but not enough to let him do this to himself.

"Take your hand off her!" I shouted "You'll upset her, she doesn't like to be touched!"

"Shut up" The Dark Ace said glaring at me.

Of course he took his eyes away from her face. They all do when it happens.

"I'm warning you, if you value your life you'll let go!" I screamed hysterically writhing at the talon's grips.

The Dark Ace's blade went out. Then the Cyclonian staffs. Then the electricity. Suddenly I felt like I was in an elevator. She shut off the engines.

"Clara stop it!" I screamed "Clara, what would mummy think?"

It continued. Now the Clyclonian staffs started bending, choking my captors. It was pitch black and many were shouting. She would kill us all she can't control it.

"Clara!" I begged "Come on, we can just go back to our room, you can sit down and color again, sweetie just calm down, I'll get you a puppy when we get home just calm down!"

"What the hell is happening?" The Dark Ace shouted above me.

"YOU DEMON FROM HELL UPSETTED HER, NOW THANKS TO YOU WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I shouted then calmed myself a little "Now don't even try to escape, she's destroyed every way of getting out possible" I said "Next time, leave her be, oh wait there's not going to be a next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped for breath. The air pressure wasn't helping the situation at all. I collapsed clinging to the floor. I took in a deep breath and got to my knees. I rose up to my feet suddenly not feeling the pressure or even feeling like I was lifting up too easily. I was suspended in air, and it was not from the falling ship. I closed my eyes and focused.

"_Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posie, ring around the rosie pockets full of posie, ashes, ashes, **we all fall down!" **_I sung it loudly.

Then everything fell silent. I opened my eyes and fell to the floor. The lights were back on, and the ship stopped losing altitude. Everyone laid passed out on the ground. They were sleeping peacefully. I knew that they'd be like that for at least an hour. I took the liberty of chaining up the Cyclonians that Clara didn't strangle. I piled the corpses in a corner. That left only the Dark Ace and three others. I took Clara into my arms and hugged her crying hysterically. I was supposed to prevent it. She was uncontrollable sometimes. There was so much power in her tiny frail body. It was my job to keep her from hurting anyone. Or should I say anyone else.

We always kept her close in case someone made her upset. When she was in kindergarten she made the teacher go insane when the teacher was unfair to her. The teacher after that was cautious letting her do whatever she liked. This caused uproar among the other students which led to her becoming upset time, the fish tanks shattered and many of the children came home with bad cuts. She was our little secret in a way. She never talked and looked so innocent. But as soon as she was upset, all hell breaks loose. I was assigned to keep her near me at almost all times of the day to keep her calm because of my gift. I failed now. Twelve people were dead, and if my little spell was too strong the others may not wake up. I failed.

"Why Clara?" I asked aloud. Of course she didn't answer.

My tears dried and I put Clara down gently. I wandered the bridge with a slightly morbid boredom. I took a juice pack from the refrigerator in the kitchen and returned to the bridge setting up a fallen chair and sitting at the table. It was always too calm after an outburst. I learned to gain my composure almost instantly, otherwise it would just make things worse.

"Wah what happened?" Aerrow asked getting up and rubbing his head "Why do I have a really bad taste in my mouth and why are my ears ringing?"

I put down the juice box and turned towards him. I smiled weakly, trying to think of some way to explain.

"Clara happened" I said dully "She was upset"

Aerrow looked around registering everything. He also seemed to be remembering.

"Are they...?" Aerrow trailed off as if he couldn't say the word.

"Twelve Talons are" I said "The rest will probably wake up soon enough"

Aerrow sat up a chair across from me. He avoided looking me in the eye. This unnerved me but I knew why. He was afraid of her, of us. Of course he was, no sane person wouldn't be. But it was kind of ironic he was afraid of a wimpy looking little girl.

"I should have known something like this would happen" I said watching as Clara began to stir "Hopefully she won't even remember it happened."

Clara stood up shakily and smiled at me sweetly. She walked up to me and signed 'what happened why is everyone asleep?'

I frowned and instantly her face clouded darkly. I nodded.

"Go um, go color that pretty picture you were doing earlier, I want to see it finished" I said calmly.

She nodded and ran down the hall to our room. I could sense her in the room. I didn't know if she was coloring or not but I knew she was calm now.

"She's special" I said shrugging "Now what are we going to do with the Cyclonians when they wake up?"

"I don't know..."

"We could burn them"

"Sadistic much?" Aerrow asked.

"I never said I was nice" I said dully "Or we could hang them from a..."

"Just shut up" Aerrow said chuckling.

"What I like fire and rope!" i said indiginantly.

"Freak"

"Overly perfect"

"Annoyance" I paused "Oh crap they're waking, do you have a flame thrower anywhere?"

"No burning!"

"I didn't say I was going to burn them! I just said I wanted a flame thrower!" I said defensively "That is a perfectly legitamite request!"

"Where?" Aerrow asked dully.


End file.
